Collide
by nathanhaley
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries. It's basically a whole combination of all the characters.
1. Default Chapter

Kate was walking towards the beach. She needed something from him. God, how she hated to think that she ever would need anything from Sawyer. How did he manage to get mostly all the necessities anyway? To wonder that, she would have to have to find out how Sawyer's mind operates. And that is a terrifying thought.

As she walked towards the beach, she pushed that thought out of her mind. As she got closer, she could make out two standing figures. One was Sawyer, and she couldn't quite make out the other person.

Short, black hair, slender body. Must be Sun. Sun! Since when do Sawyer and Sun talk? Surprisingly, when a smile appeared on his face, she felt a pang of jealousy. Or maybe envy.

God. He is so vile. Taking advantage of her when she's most vulnerable.

Kate looked up to see Sun laughing. 'She's actually falling for this?' she thought with incredulity.

Now it was Sawyer's turn to laugh. "Go on. Take it." She heard him say through his laughter.

"Thank you." Came the reply from Sun. She nodded at him, then turned around and retreated back towards the caves.

Kate made sure Sun was out of sight, before she ran towards Sawyer and lightly pushed him. "You son of a bitch!"

Sawyer laughed. "Hi to you too, Freckles."

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" Kate sighed, with disgust. "You just had to go after her too."

"I reckon I don't know what you're talking about, Freckles." Sawyer said way too innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me, Sawyer." Kate said, annoyed. "Sun."

"You mean Betty?" Sawyer laughed. "We were just exchanging gifts is all."

"Yeah, I bet that's not all you were exchanging." Kate retorted.

"Why Freckles? Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" a mischievous Sawyer asked.

"You wish." Kate replied, before she walked away.

What they didn't know was during their exchange; there was a figure peering behind the trees.

Chapter 2 

Crouched down in her hiding space, a thorn accidentally plunged into her skin. She let a small yelp escape from her lips, before she quickly enclosed her hands around the wound. Luckily, it appeared that they didn't hear her.

"Yeah, I bet that's not all you were exchanging." She heard Kate say.

She frowned. She didn't know if she liked that comment.

"Why Freckles?" came the reply from Sawyer. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy?"

"Yeah, you wish." Kate scoffed, before she proceeded to walk off.

She saw Sawyer walk up to Kate, and grab her arm.

"Hey." He said firmly. "Nothing is going on between me and Betty."

She noticed Kate's features soften at that.

"And even if there were, I don't see how that would be any concern to you. Besides, I thought you and the doctor were getting all kinds of close. " Sawyer smirked.

"Like you said…" Kate started. "Even if there were, it wouldn't be any of your business."

She sighed. She didn't like the way this conversation was going. Her frown turned into a smile, when she saw Kate walking away from Sawyer, and this time, he didn't follow her. Instead, he walked back over to his spot on the beach.

She got up from her place on the soil, carefully covering the wound. She walked back over to the caves. She needed to find the doctor.

As she walked further into the caves, she saw him by the water. She was going to make weird hand gestures, but then she realized that they all figured out the truth.

She walked over to him, and gently touched his shoulder. "Jack…"she said softly.

"Sun?" Jack asked, once he saw her hand. "What happened?"

"The thorn accidentally went into my hand, when I was patting the soil…" Sun lied.

"Come, let me see it." Jack said, grabbing Sun's hand. He tore a piece of sleeve off from his arm, trickled it with water, and tightly wrapped it around her hand. "In about 4 hours, come find me again, and I'll put some medicine on it."

Sun nodded before she replied with a barely audible, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Jack smiled.

What they didn't know was during their exchange; there was a figure peering into the caves.

Chapter 3 

Sun nodded before she replied with a barely audible, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Jack smiled.

'Your welcome.' Sawyer mocked Jack quietly to himself. Your welcome, my ass. He just didn't understand why all the women on the island lost their damn ability to speak over Jack the Ass. First Kate, now Sun. He was sure the pregnant girl wouldn't be too far behind.

His thoughts came to a stop, when he heard someone come up behind him. It must be that damn Muhammad. He turned around. Nope. It was the pregnant girl.

"Excuse me, Sawyer is it?" Claire wondered. "Could you please help me fill up my bottle? I would do it myself, but as you can see, I'm a little incapable of doing so."

Sawyer looked towards the water where Jack and Sun were still engaged in their lighthearted conversation, before replying. "Why, sure, Sunshine." Sawyer said sarcastically. "I'd be glad to."

"Thanks. " Claire smiled, before she handed Sawyer the bottle. Sawyer walked over the water. "Hey, Jack…" Sawyer smiled sarcastically. He looked towards Sun. "You…" he nodded.

"Sawyer." Jack sighed. "What do you want?"

"If you don't mind, your holiness, I'm filling up this bottle for the pregnant girl." Sawyer said condescendingly.

"Claire? Why can't you just call people, by, oh I don't know, their name?" Jack asked, clearly annoyed with Sawyer.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" Sawyer asked. "Or maybe I do it just to piss you off." He looked over at Sun. "She doesn't seem to mind too much."

"Leave her alone, Sawyer." Jack said.

Sun saw this as her exit. "I'm going to go." She softly said. "Thank you, Jack."

"I don't get a thank you?" Sawyer asked, pretending to be hurt by this fact. "I did satisfy your needs earlier, didn't I?"

Sun turned around, and walked away.

"Why are you such an ass?" Jack sighed, in disbelief.

"What can I say?" Sawyer threw his hands up. "I'm a natural born jackass, Jackass."

"Always a pleasure, Sawyer." Jack said, before picking up his water bottle, and walking away.

Chapter 4 

She wanted to write. She needed a way to collect all of her thoughts. Maybe Claire could give her some paper. She didn't dare go ask Sawyer after that last debacle.

She walked over to Claire. Either Claire didn't hear her approach or choose to ignore her presence.

"Claire…" Sun said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't hear you." Claire laughed. Apparently it was the former.

"Could I have some paper?" Sun softly asked. She didn't want Jin or anybody else to hear her.

"Sure." Claire replied, tearing out 5 sheets of paper from her notebook.

"Thank you." Sun smiled, accepting the paper from Claire, and then proceeded to walk out of the caves. She didn't want anybody to see her. She decided to go to the opposite end of the beach. The side where _he _wasn't. She propped herself up on the gray, smooth rock.

Just as she was about to start writing, she heard a tree branch snap from behind her. Startled, she turned around, and was surprised to see Kate there.

"Sorry I scared you." She apologized.

Sun laughed slightly. "Oh, that's alright. I was just thinking to myself."

"I didn't mean to interrupt you." Kate smiled. "I just wanted to warn you."

"Warn me?" Sun wondered. "About what?"

"Sawyer." Kate said simply. "You can't trust him."

"Why do you feel the need to tell me this?" Sun asked.

Kate shrugged. "It just seems like you two are getting close is all."

Sun laughed. "I asked him for some sunscreen."

"Just…I see the way you look at him." Kate said. "I don't want you to get hurt." She sighed. "Your better than him, Sun."

"You have nothing to worry about." Sun softly said. "I could care less about him."

Intently, Kate stared at Sun for about a minute, before she walked away.

Sun sighed, while grabbing the pen from the ground, pressed the pen to the paper and wrote:

_If only that were true._

Chapter 5 

_If only that were true._

"If only what were true?" came a voice from behind her. That voice was Charlie's.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Charlie apologized. I was just passing through here, and I saw you writing."

"It's alright." Sun smiled.

"Now, if only what were true?" Charlie asked, repeating himself.

Sun hesitated before she answered. "It's private."

"Oh, I get it. Claire is the same way with her diary." Charlie shrugged. "Sorry to be a bother." He said before walking off.

Chapter 6 

Sawyer peeked over his sunglasses towards the other end of the beach. There she was. Attempting to write something, before Freckles showed up. Now what would those two have to talk about? Probably the good doctor, no doubt. Whatever. It didn't mean shit to him. He went back to his reading. He could only concentrate for about a minute, until that damn curiosity finally got the best of him, and he looked through the sunglasses once more. Now the Drug Addict was over there talking to her. Who's next, Muhammad?

'Well, my, my, my, look who's Miss Popular today.' He thought. He watched them interact for about two minutes, then the Drug Addict walked away. After he left, he noticed her talking off her clothes to expose a blue bikini, and matching underwear.

'Nice bod.' He thought. 'Maybe better than Freckles.'

She walked slowly over the water, letting the cool waves brush against her skin. She didn't go in anymore; she only allowed the water to touch her lower half.

Now, all of a sudden, he felt like going for a swim. He stood up, threw his hands above his head, so that his shirt could be easily slid off. He tossed his shirt aside and headed towards the beach.

He slowly walked towards her. She had her eyes closed, and her arms wrapped around her knees.

"I know your there." She said, all of a sudden, slowly opening her eyes.

"Well, ain't you Miss Cleo?" Sawyer replied, sarcastically, before sitting down beside her.

"So, uh…" he started. "What were you and Freckles talking about?"

"Why are you so interested?" Sun wondered.

"I don't know. Just am, I suppose." Sawyer shrugged.

"You…" Sun replied, after awhile.

"Oh, well, now my interest is peaked." He smiled mischievously.

Sun got up on her feet before she replied, "She told me to stay away from you."

With that, she walked back towards the caves.

Chapter 7 

So Freckles told Betty to stay away from me. What the hell kind of shit is that? I guess her and the good doctor aren't on as good of terms as I thought. Even the thought of Jack and Kate arguing brought a smile to his face. If he couldn't be happy, then he sure as hell didn't want them going at it like bunnies.

"Sawyer." A voice from behind him called out.

"Muhammad…"he started, "I thought I told you…" Sawyer warned, as he turned around. It wasn't Sayid. It was Michael.

"Well, if today isn't my lucky day." Sawyer said sarcastically, standing up. "What can I do for you?"

"You can get off your ass and help us build another raft." Michael replied.

"Maybe you forgot," Sawyer sighed. "I provide you with the materials, and I buy myself a spot on the raft." Hating having to go over this fact once more.

"That was for the first raft." Michael said. "The one that go so conveniently burned down."

"Not my fault, not my problem." Sawyer stated.

"You better make it your problem if you want a guaranteed spot on the next one." Michael retorted before leaving.

'What is it with these fuckers?' he thought, sitting down. They always want to make trouble. Sawyer sighed. He wasn't going to allow these people to bother him anymore. He put on his sunglasses, and resumed reading his book.

Chapter 8 

Sun was in the forest, carefully planting seeds for their fruit. She tried to avoid thinking about her conversation with Sawyer but the attempt was futile. Her mind always went back to him.

"If only that were true." Sun said aloud, recalling her conversation with Charlie.

"If only what were true?" came a voice from behind her.

"Nothing." Sum smiled slightly. "Just thinking to myself."

"Oh, alright." Jack laughed. "I'll deny it, if you ever tell this to anybody else, but I do the exact same thing."

Sun laughed. "Your secret is safe with me."

"How is your hand?" Jack asked, changing his tone to a more concerned one.

"It's better." Sun sighed. "It still stings a little though."

"Well, if you come down to the caves, I have some medicine." Jack said softly, blowing on the wound.

"Thank you." Said Sun, getting up with Jack, and allowing him to help her stand up.

They proceeded to walk over to the caves. Sun didn't notice the wound on her left leg. And the fact that it was the bite of a snake.

Chapter 9 

Sun was exhausted. It didn't usually take this long to reach the caves.

"Jack…" she trailed off.

Jack stopped, and faced Sun. "What's wrong?"

"Can…we…stop?" Sun asked, barely able to form a sentence.

"Yeah, sure." He said. "Are you alright?" Jack asked, taking a few steps towards her.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Sun tried again, before collapsing into Jack's arms.

Jack gently laid her on the ground, and opened her eyes to reveal dilated pupils. He then noticed blood on his pant leg. He traced his eyes downwards her body, and saw a stream of blood coming from her left leg.

To keep the wound from becoming infected, Jack ripped a piece of his other sleeve from his shoulder, and tightly wrapped it around the deep bite.

He then proceeded to run back to the caves to get help.

Chapter 10 

Sawyer needed water. It was one mother fuckin' hot day. He grabbed two water bottles, and made the five-minute trip to the caves.

When he got to the caves, they were surprisingly quite scarce. Only Kate, Michael, Walt, and Boone were there.

'I wonder where she is.' Sawyer thought, curiously.

She didn't appear to be anywhere in his sight. 'No skin off my nose.' He thought.

Why isn't Boone off somewhere with Locke? 'They seem to be attached at the hip these days.' Sawyer smirked.

Just as Sawyer was about to walk over to the water, Jack came running in, clearly out of breath.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in." Sawyer snickered, looking at the blood on Jack's hands. "What happened to you?"

"Sun…" Jack started, still out of breath.

"Well, gee golly whiz, Jack, I didn't picture you as that kind of guy." Sawyer said, surprised when he felt slightly jealous.

"Move out of my way, Sawyer." Jack said, trying to get to the medicine supply.

Sawyer looked on as Jack rummaged through the medicine.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Kate asked, concerned.

"It's Sun…" Jack replied. "She got bitten by a snake."

"What?" Michael shouted.

"She collapsed in my arms…" Jack continued, still looking for the medicine.

"Where is she?" Boone asked, ready to go and find her.

"In the forest…" Jack said, finally finding the right capsule. "Sawyer…could you…."

Jack was too late. Sawyer was already gone.

Chapter 11 

He kept running. He had to find her. He heard Jack call his name. He had to stop on the account of he didn't know where the hell he was going. Even more importantly, where she was.

When Jack finally caught up with Sawyer, he was out of breath.

"God, you run fast." Jack panted.

"Yeah, and you are as slow as they come. Tell me something I don't know, like where to find her." Sawyer rolled his eyes, becoming impatient.

Jack looked at their surroundings. "Right here." He said. "I left her right here."

"Well, obviously, this ain't the place." Sawyer said, his patience wearing thin.

"This is the place." Jack repeated once again.

Sawyer noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Red. Blood Red. Jack followed Sawyer's eyes.

Sawyer bent down, and said, "Blood."

"Must be Sun's." Jack sighed. "Now, question is, where is she?"

"Somebody took her." Sawyer simply said.

Jack started to turn around, "I'm going to find her."

"Right behind you." Sawyer agreed.

"Wait. Why do you care about her?" Jack asked, confused.

Shit. He didn't know how to answer that one.

"She owes me something." Sawyer lied. "And you know me, I always collect."

Chapter 12 

Sawyer and Jack were still in the woods. They still haven't found her.

"Sawyer." Jack called out. "We need to go back."

Sawyer stopped. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked. "We still haven't found Betty."

"We've been at this for an hour." Jack panted, lacking oxygen. "It's getting dark."

Sawyer hated to admit it, but Jackass was right. It didn't look like they were going to find her tonight.

"Whatever." Sawyer grunted, before turning around back in the direction of the caves.

Jack sighed, and proceeded after him.

Chapter 13 

Kate was pacing back and forth. She was worried about Jack and Sawyer.

'I wonder if they found Sun.' Kate thought, hoping that they had.

Jack and Sawyer's sudden arrival brought Kate out of her thoughts.

Boone was the first to speak. "Did you find her?"

Sawyer rolled his eyes. Boy, what a load of fuckers he got stuck with.

"No." Jack sighed. "We have no idea who took her."

"Do you think it's the same thing that happened with Claire?" Michael asked, fearing that it was.

"What's the same thing with Claire?" came a voice from outside.

That voice was Charlie's. "What happened?" he asked, entering the caves.

"Somebody took Sun." Boone answered.

"What? Why?" Charlie wondered aloud.

"They wanted to find out what she puts in her herbs, genius." Sawyer rolled his eyes once more.

All of a sudden, Locke comes rushing into the caves.

"What's wrong, Locke?" Jack asked.

"I saw footprints farther into the jungle." Locke breathed in. "And they weren't Sun's."

Chapter 14 

She was weak. She looked down at her foot. Her wound was bandaged up.

'Where am I?' she thought to herself. She looked at her surroundings. She was enclosed around four walls, and sitting on a cold, cemented ground.

'How did I get here?' Sun wondered. 'The only thing I remember is talking with Jack.'

She slowly lifted herself off the ground; ignoring the pain it made her body feel. She walked over to the door, and called out for help.

When she didn't get a reply, she proceeded to pound on the door, begging for someone to let her out.

After five minutes of consistent banging, her fists didn't allow her to go on. She threw her hands down, and backed away from the door.

In defeat, she sat back down on her spot on the floor, and leaned her head against the wall. She didn't even notice when her cheeks became streaked with tears.

Chapter 15 

Sawyer, Jack, Charlie, Kate, Boone, and Locke were in the forest. They were following a fresh set of footprints. Suddenly, Locke stopped in his tracks.

"What is it, Locke?" Kate asked, breathing heavily.

"The footprints…" Locke started. "They stop right here."

"What the hell are you talking about?" a frustrated Sawyer asked. "Footprints don't just disappear."

Jack circled around the tree where the footprints disappeared. He felt the bark on the tree. Leaves had just fallen from it.

"What is it, Jack?" asked Charlie, confused as hell.

"The leaves on the ground have just fallen from this tree bark." Jack observed. "Somebody probably dragged Sun up there to keep us from following their tracks."

Sawyer sighed. He could find her a lot faster than these fuckers could. He turned around back towards the direction of the beach.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Charlie asked, shaking his head in disbelief that Sawyer could even contemplate leaving.

"Back." Sawyer replied, a monosyllabic tone taking its toll.

"Whatever." Jack sighed. "We could find her a lot faster without him complaining."

With that, Jack and the others kept moving further into the forest.

Sawyer stopped walking, and turned around. As soon as they were out of sight, he walked towards the tree and began to climb it.

Chapter 16 

She was now lying on the floor. She shifted her body so that her front was facing the wall. She wouldn't give whoever took her the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

The stench in the room was baffling. She'd never smelled anything like that in her entire life. She'd just have to deal with it. It didn't seem like she was getting out of there anytime soon.

'I wonder if anybody knows I'm gone.' Sun thought to herself. She hadn't exactly gotten close to anyone on the island. Well, maybe him, but she wasn't sure if he counted or not.

'Maybe Jack or Michael would notice.' She thought, a hopeful tone replacing the doubt.

Suddenly she heard soft voices talking on the other side of the door. They were speaking in some foreign language. Maybe French.

She heard the captors walk towards the door and insert a key into the keyhole.

She frantically adjusted her position so that she was now sitting upwards on the ground. She gently wiped away the tearstains on her cheek and stood up wondering who was on the other side of the door.

Chapter 17 

Kate felt like she was about to collapse. Four hours had passed and still no trace of Sun or whoever took her. Nothing whatsoever that could lead them to her. A voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Jack!" Charlie called out. "Maybe we should go back. This is leading us nowhere."

Boone sighed. "We are going around in circles."

"The trail has gotten cold." Locke pointed out.

"Jack…" Kate said, gently patting Jack on the shoulder. "Maybe they're right. We can try tomorrow."

Jack sighed. "By tomorrow the trail will completely disappear. We didn't look that hard for Claire."

"And now your what?" Charlie questioned, becoming angry. "Trying to ease your guilty conscience?"

"Hey man…" Boone said, trying to calm Charlie down. "There is no point in acting defensive. We did look for Claire."

"You call sitting around on your ass, looking for Claire?" Charlie asked with incredulity.

"Okay, that's enough Charlie." Jack intervened. "Why don't you go somewhere and cool down?"

"Whatever." Charlie grunted, and walked off.

"Boone and I should follow him." Locke suggested. "We don't need to be looking for Charlie too." With that, Boone followed Locke into the direction where Charlie retreated.

Jack sighed. "You can follow them Kate, but I'm going to keep looking for Sun."

"I'm staying, Jack." Kate replied firmly, brushing past him.

**Chapter 18**

As Sawyer began to climb the tree, he stopped to take a breath. As soon as he did, he saw a different set of footprints leading into a different direction.

'What the hell?' Sawyer thought confused as ever.

As he started to climb down the tree his leg bumped into a tree bark. Sawyer grimaced in pain. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled in pain.

He carefully continued climbing down the tree. His leg didn't hurt too much, so he started to follow the direction of the prints.

He didn't have to walk far since he saw that the footprints stopped at a hard, steel door. He put his hand on the cold, large handle, and was surprised by the fact that it opened.

"Well, well, well…" Sawyer chuckled to himself while stepping into the tomb. "Looks like these fuckers ain't too bright after all."

He noticed that it was a tiny corridor with only two or three functioning lights. There was only one door and that was on the other side of the hall.

He proceeded to walk to the door, and slightly pushed the handle.

**Chapter 19**

Jack was in disbelief. It was getting dark. The trail had gone cold two hours ago. He looked towards Kate. He could see she was exhausted. It was written all over her face.

"Kate…" he called softly out to her. She stopped walking and looked back to where he called her.

"Yeah, Jack?" she asked, her breathing shallow.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. "You can go back you know. I know you're exhausted."

Kate shook her head. "I'm fine." She said as she continued to walk.

"Kate…" Jack called once again. "Maybe we should stop and rest."

Kate smiled, gently. "Jack, I am perfectly capable of going on."

Jack sighed. "I know your capable, Kate, but your not Superwoman."

Kate chuckled at that. "And your not Superman." She retorted. "If I stop, you stop."

"We have to find Sun." Jack said, determination replacing his doubt, and continued on walking.

**Chapter 20**


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't control her trembling. She tried to steady herself against the wall to regain her balance. She breathed a sigh of relief when it appeared that the person changed their mind and decided not to come in after all.

He had to hide. He heard some footsteps coming down the corridor. He crouched door against the door, hoping that whoever it was would decide to walk away. Luckily a few seconds later, they did exactly that. Sawyer proceeded to try and open the door, only to find out that it was locked.

"They don't lock the front door, but these shitheads lock this one?" Sawyer sighed, frustrated. He didn't worry too much though. If there was one thing that he was good at, it was breaking into places.

Jack was lost. He had no idea where they were and more importantly no idea where Sun was. He knew Kate was exhausted and thought it was pointless, but yet she still stayed with him. Kate just didn't understand why he needed to find Sun. It wasn't just because he didn't do that much to help find Claire, like Charlie had suggested. He cared about her, more so than he was willing to let on to Kate. Or to anyone for that matter. Kate's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Are you alright, Jack?" Kate asked, the concern obvious in her tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jack lied, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "I'm just getting frustrated."

"It's alright. It's allowed every once in awhile." Kate smiled slightly. "Do you want to stop?"

Jack sighed, as he took a look around at their surroundings. All he saw was a bunch of trees, and some dark, black smoke blowing upwards into the sky.

"Jack…" Kate started. "Do you see that?"

"Yeah. I'm willing to bet that it will lead us to where Sun is." Jack said, hurriedly following the direction of the black smoke.


End file.
